


Molliarty Prompts

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prompts for All Occassions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Cat AU, College AU, Jealous Jim, Movies AU, Multi, Possessive Jim, Siblings Jim and Molly, Some noncon, Soulmate AU, Teen AU, amused Seb, emotionally stunted Jim Moriarty, naughty molly, pining jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Thirty roads to Jim Moriarty and Molly Hooper.
Relationships: Jim Morairty/Molly Hooper, Jim Moriarty/oc, Molly Hooper/OC, Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sebastian Moran/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, one-sided Jim Moriarty/Molly Hooper
Series: Prompts for All Occassions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588924
Comments: 31
Kudos: 75





	1. Sometimes (past-Jim/Molly)

Jim stared at the phone in his hands before turning it off and focusing back on the computer screen. 

It wasn't worth wasting time over, but sometimes, he wished that he was completely normal.

_ “Normal isn't as grand as it seems, Jim Dear, it's just the collective opinion of the uneducated masses. What you're looking for is the word humane.” _

He shook his head violently and snarled under his breath. He hated how Molly kept haunting his mind even after having broken up with her nearly one whole month ago.

_ “Ah…do you miss me?” _

Jim sighed tiredly.

“Sometimes.”


	2. Believe (one-sided Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim kept on believing.

“A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dreams that you wish will come true…!” Molly stepped out of the shower, smiling at herself. But when she walked into her bedroom, she nearly dropped her towel in terror.

Jim Moriarty smiled at her and set Toby aside on the bed before standing up and brushing off the fur. “Well, Molly Mine,” he smiled at her intently, lips curving into a manic grin, “I couldn't have said it better myself.” 

She tried to rush to the window, to scream, to do something, but a needle pricked her skin, and she gave a single whimper of terror before going limp and unconscious. 

Jim cradled her body and twisted a lock of wet hair around his finger before slowly pulling away the towel. “I kept on believing, Molly Mine.” He kissed her slightly parted lips and chuckled. “And you're right. My wish has come true.” He pulled her up into his arms, carried her to the bed and then slowly dressed her in the Westwood skirt suit he had specifically made for her. 

That done, he carried her down to the car that Seb was waiting in. “Don't forget the cat, Sebby. Molly would be sad if she went without Toby.” He smoothed Molly's hair away from her face and then stared at her sleep lax face with something like contentment around him.

When the hell beast disguised as a cat was collected, Seb drove. “Now that you got your prize package, Boss, what are you gonna do? As you said before, she’s in the side of the angels.”

Jim pressed soft kisses along Molly's wrist and forearm. “Sebby…” He grinned at his best sniper. “If I want it bad enough, believe in it strongly enough, then, I've been told, my wish will come true.” He smiled at Molly in his lap. “Molly Hooper, soon to be Mrs. Margaret Moriarty, will be believing in my side before the year is out.” He smiled darkly. “I can't wait to seduce her and dirty her angel wings.”

Seb snorted and shook his head but kept on driving to Jim's private airstrip to the plane that would take them Cork, Ireland.


	3. Gratitude (one-sided Jim/Molly; hinted Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is a newcomer and has his eyes set on a forbidden prize.

Jim looked at the grimy girl who had helped hide him from the slavers. “Who're you?” His voice was low. 

She stared at him with wide brown eyes. “Molly ‘ooper. You?”

“Jim Moriarty.” He looked around their small hideout and then swallowed. “Where are we going?”

“I’m gonna take you to the others. Croft will know what to do with you. ‘e'll ‘elp.” She smiled at him angelically and then grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the back streets, through the shadows. 

When they got to the safe haven, Jim stared at small collection of genii in the main room and felt a swell of gratitude for the girl beside him. He wasn't alone like he had thought. “Thank you.”

She blushed and then pulled away from him and settled beside a glowering, thin boy with dark, curly hair. The boy stared at Jim while purposely slipping an arm around the smiling Molly. 

Jim realized belatedly that Molly was…wasn't available. His gut churned at the thought. He stared evenly at the boy, the Game for Molly Hooper was on.

He was going to win too.


	4. Love (pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a heart attack, Jim.

Seb stared at his friend in amusement. “Boss, you're the only person I know who can make a big deal out of something so small.”

“Small? Small?! I'm having a heart attack and you're calling it small?! Why haven't you called my doctor yet?! You're fired! Shoot yourself!” Jim continued trying to give himself a physical, but Seb only snorted. 

“Boss, this heart pain is called love. You're in love with Adler's little sister. Simple.” The sniper shrugged.

“I’M A PSYCHOPATH YOU MORON! I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL IN  _ LOVE _ !!!!!”

Exhaling, Seb continued to polish his gun. “And Molly Hooper wasn't supposed to be interesting.” He smirked. “Looks like Lady Love won the game instead of the Holmes Boys or you.”

“ARGHHH!” Jim stormed off to sulk in his office and pretend he wasn't looking through the pictures he and Molly took when they went on those three dates. He rubbed his chest and wondered if a person could delete this.

_ But…now that I know what love is…I don't want to delete it…or Molly… _

He sighed and looked at the picture of himself and Molly sharing a blanket and watching Criminal Minds together.

He was in love with Molly Hooper. “What the ever loving shit am I supposed to do now?” He hated feeling lost. 

Dark eyes sparked slightly with an idea. “Maybe that delightful younger sister could help me win Molly over? Eurus can be so persuasive when she wants to be…” Jim smiled wider. It was a perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started sweet and ended creepy. Sorry.   
Ink...


	5. Music (School AU: pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a goal to reach and nothing will get in his way.

Molly crept through the hallway and then peeked through the glass of the music room door to watch the new boy at Delayney’s School for Musically Talented Children.

Jim Moriarty had his eyes closed as he pulled beautiful and soulful music from the piano in the music room. 

With a soft gasp, Molly pulled away when he suddenly opened his eyes and glanced her way. She missed his cunning smile.

She also missed how he always seemed to be practicing when she was just leaving her night class, using the music building to cut across to her dormitory.

Unfortunately, she missed too how he failed to practice on the same nights that her three ex-boyfriends died mysteriously on.

However, she didn't miss his widening grin as he extended an invitation to practice a duet with her harp, nor did she miss his smug smirk when another student, a brilliant violinist named Sherlock Holmes, came by to ask what they thought about the murders.


	6. Trust (Vampire AU: possible-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hinted incest   
Warning: Jim Moriarty always gets what he wants.

“I can't trust you.”

“I'd be disappointed if you did.”

Molly shuddered as he kissed her neck. “I can't-”

“Ah, before you get too hasty with your rejections, Molly Mine, take a look at this live-action crime drama I’ve got playing.”

“No… NO!” She stared at John being wrapped in semtex on screen. 

Jim smiled at her. “I don't want your trust, Sister.” He stared at her, a small smile showing the points of his fangs. “I only want you to come back to the family.”  _ To me. _

She swallowed and stared at him, shoulders slowly slumping in defeat.


	7. Tradition (Cat AU: pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A purrfect queen.

Jim looked at Seb. “Why am I here?” He gestured to the great hall filled with eligible felines around the kingdom.

“To pick out a queen.” His royal bodyguard rolled his eyes. 

“Why?!” Only with Seb would Jim let himself whine. 

“Because it's tradition, and your mother wants a grandchild.”

Jim snarled and started stomping past the line of waiting females. “Bloody hate tradition! It's moronic! Inane! Boring! Vulgar! Simple mind! It’s- it's…” He stared at the pretty, small, brown, British Shorthair playing with a ribbon on her jumper.

“You were saying?” Seb sounded so innocent. Jim shot him a glare, black tail twitching upwards through his specially tailored Westwood suit. He sniffed and then marched over to the female feline. She was in her half form, with ears and a tail.

“You're my new queen.” 

The female jumped, tail puffing out wide. She was so startled that she shifted completely into a cat. Jim promptly picked her up by her scruff and pranced off with his new queen.


	8. Snow (Jim/Richard; pre-Jim/Molly, pre-Richard/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets the twins.  
.  
.  
.  
Someone should have warned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinted incest. Warning.

Molly grinned as she rushed through the front door. She couldn't wait to make snow angels. Those were her favorite kind. It was a snow day too!

The eight year old giggled and scrabbled in the snow to gather enough to make a snowman, but pain lanced through her hand, stopping her cold. She yanked back quickly, pulling off her mitten to see what happened. There had been a shard of glass under the snow from a broken bottle.

Brown eyes widened and brimmed with tears. Her entire palm was sliced open. Red drops of blood fell onto the fresh, white snow.

“Put snow on it.” She jumped and stared at the dark eyed boy suddenly beside her. “The cold will stop the bleeding.” He smiled at her. 

“Why would you want to do that? It's a delicious sight.” Molly yelped and turned to see the same boy coming closer. He snorted at her confusion and fear. “Don't be silly. That's my twin brother. I'm Jim, and he's Richard.” He stared at her intently. “And you're new.”

“M-Molly Hooper. Just moved in last month. I- I haven't met you two before.”

“We're homeschooled.” Richard smiled at her easily, lulling her into a sense of peace. She smiled back sweetly.

“Yeah, because the schools around here couldn't handle us. Your hand is still bleeding.” Jim took her hand easily and then piled snow onto it, staring at her while he did so. “You're eight?”

She nodded timidly. There was something about Jim that frightened her and yet also made her alive. 

He smiled identically with his brother. “We're ten.” They spoke at the same time.

Hairs on the back of Molly's neck stood up. “It's a pleasure to meet you both.” She stared at the snow in her hand slowly turning blood red instead of staying white and pure.

Jim and Richard leaned closer and smiled slowly, one warming, one cunning, both chilling.

“The pleasure is all ours, Molly Hooper.” 

She ducked her head shyly. They met each other's gaze and nodded. They'd share this one. They'd keep her for themselves. Forever and ever and ever…

Jim smirked and winked at his brother. 

Richard smiled back slowly.


	9. Hope (past-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly makes it.

Molly swallowed and slipped from the room, climbing down the rope she made from bedsheets, classic but functional. 

Once she hit the ground, she swallowed and took off into the night. From past experience, she had about ten minutes before Seb’s next round would find her missing. She had about thirty seconds after that for the alarm to sound. Five minutes for the men to be gathered and about two minutes for the dogs to be let loose. All in all, seventeen and a half minutes to get past the gate and the guard. 

Molly climbed the wall, narrowingly avoided the buzzing wires and then jumped over the wall. She landed better than last time and then took off running. The nearest town that was big enough for Jim not to own it outright was about one hundred miles through the moors. 

She held her breath as she began her rushed trek. 

She heard the hounds in the distance and doubled her pace.

By the time she got to the town, her heart began to beat slower. She was free! She had escaped Jim!

Something rare bloomed in Molly Moriarty's heart as she rushed to the docks where the captain that Sherlock sent was waiting. She smiled widely and boarded the freighter. 

She felt buoyant with this rare feeling. 

This feeling of Hope.


	10. White (parents-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's a one-shot where they're happy together! wow...

Jim wouldn't stop grumbling as he walked down the aisle of the church. This entire thing had been done behind his back. Ever since the rehearsal, he had been trying to find a way to stop this, but no matter where he turned, he was stymied, either by Molly or Mycroft or Sherlock bloody Holmes! 

He had wanted to blow someone up, preferably the groom, but Molly and Marlene had both put their feet down on that. 

Apparently it wasn't good to blow someone up on his daughter's wedding day.

When Jim's begrudging job of walking his little princess down the aisle was done, he went and sulked beside a beaming Molly. His glower steadily increased until he watched the stupid, moronic boy kiss his perfect daughter.

“Did she  _ have _ to fall in love with William Watson?!” 

Molly shushed him softly and wiped a tear away as she watched her beautiful little girl, now a grown woman, dressed all in white, walk arm in arm with her groom.

Jim continued to grumble and sulk. 

Watson wasn't good enough for his little girl.  _ Should've blown up John Watson at that pool while I had the chance… _

Molly silenced his thoughts with a kiss.


	11. Adorable (Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family meetings aren't nearly as scary. But sometimes they are scarring.   
For Jim that is.

Swallowing, Molly looked around the admittedly large villa in Cannes, France. She gripped Jim's hand tightly as they left Seb to park the limo and walked up the path to the front door. 

Jim kissed Molly on the temple. “Calm yourself, Mols. She'll love you.” He smiled at her softly. “I mean, how could she not?” He turned and knocked on the door. 

It was answered by an honest to goodness French maid. Molly was internally screaming. 

Being a doctor, Molly wasn't all that bad off herself, but this was Rockefeller levels. 

They were quickly let in. “Welcome, Monsieur Jim. I will alert my mistress that you are here.” She glanced at Molly and then quickly left.

Jim laughed at Molly. “You trying to break my hand, love?”

“Oh! I'm so sorry! No, I'm just…” She laughed faintly. “Just a little nervous.”

“Jim?! Jim, my boy!” A small and thin, but very elegant woman, dressed finely in a black satin dress and a black silk shawl, rushed in and pulled the man into her arms. 

“Hello Mam.” He kissed her cheeks and then turned her to face Molly. “I brought someone special, Mam. This is Molly Hooper.” Jim smiled at Molly. “Soon to be Molly Moriarty, actually.”

“Oh my… Oh my, aren't you lovely?! You certainly are a pretty young woman! Come, you simply must tell me all about you. I can't believe Jim hasn't introduced us sooner than this! Jim!” She shot Jim an admonishing look and then wrapped an arm quickly around Molly and ushered her into the room.

Jim snickered and then looked up when he saw his older brother. “Ricky.” Richard smiled hesitantly at Jim. He was always a bit nervous around his baby brother. Not that he couldn’t hold his own against him physically, but Jim hadn’t played fair during their childhood, and he was always unpredictable.

“How's tricks?”

Humming, Jim slipped his hands into his pockets. “Fine. That was my fiancée just then.”

Smirking now, Richard chuckled. “Yes I managed to catch the blur as Mam rushed her into the room that…” He smirked wider. “Holds the family albums.”

Jim grew pale and jerked to look at the now closed and very probably locked door. “No…”

Humming, Richard walked down the rest of the stares and grinned at his baby twin brother. “Yes, what do you bet? She'll probably show your fiancée the baby albums first. Then, she'll probably give her a copy of our first Halloween.” There was a wicked gleam in Richard’s eyes. “Weren't you dressed as a bunny that year?”

Jim felt like throwing up. Richard laughed and then pulled Jim to the side room where the alcohol was. He poured his brother a brandy. “Here's to Mam no longer pushing me to have kids.” 

Barking a laugh, Jim raised the glass and then tossed the drink back.

The closed door opened. “Oh Jim! You're are simply ADORABLE in this photo!”

Jim's forehead hit the bar with a clunk as a moan of mental anguish escaped him.


	12. Pattern (College AU: one-sided Jim/Molly; Seb/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is filled with patterns

There was a pattern in Seb’s life. He knew this. Could see it every Friday evening. He'd bring his current girlfriend to his dorm and then his roommate and best friend would seduce her away and then dump her two days later. 

Every. Single. Time.

That's why Seb wasn't looking forward to introducing Jim to Molly. Seb really,  _ really _ liked this one. She was awkward but genuine and sweet and caring. She was shy but also fiery. 

Molly smiled at him as he unlocked the door. “This is where I live.”

“Obviously.” They both turned and looked at Jim as he lounged on the sofa. “Your mother called. I told her that you committed suicide.”

Seb groaned and rubbed his face. “Fuck you too, Jim.”

Smiling uneasily, Molly looked at Seb and then at Jim. “I'm confused. Are you two friends or enemies?”

“Friends.” That was Seb.

“Unclear.” That was Jim.

“Classy, Jim. Anyway, this is Molly. Molly, Jim.” She smiled at the boy and then did a small hand wave before focusing back on Seb. “You said you'd show me your guns and knives.” She gave him a hopeful look.

Jim stood up and followed them. Seb glared at him before guiding his girlfriend to his room. “These. Aren't they swell?”

“Beautiful.”

“Yes, you are.” Jim smiled at Molly softly.

Seb closed his eyes and cursed. Here it comes.

“Oh! Thank you. Seb, do you think we could go to that gun range down the street? I know it's swanky but I can get us in.” She smiled at him. Seb blinked at her.

“Uh, yeah, yeah that would be great. Erm…right, so… Do you wanna go out and eat?”

She moved closer to him. “I'm not hungry…” Her brown eyes sparkled. “Let's go to  _ my _ place and have…dinner.”

Seb swallowed and grinned at her. “I'd love to, Mols.” He pulled her into a kiss.

“Well, go off and enjoy yourselves. I'll just be here all by my lonesome, staring at the ceiling.” Jim gave Molly a roguish grin. Molly smiled back and then reached into her purse and handed Jim a pack of cards as she left the flat. 

“Don't die of boredom, play some solitaire!” She gave the gobsmacked Irish boy a sweet smile before grabbing Seb's hand and dragging him out the door.

Seb grinned at his friend widely. “Ta!”

Jim continued to stare in utter shock at the now closed door. He was surprised and a little bit…disappointed.


	13. Red (One-sided-Jim/Molly; Molly/Mycroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is destructive to all parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This one hurt me when I wrote it.  
Ink...

In a world filled with color blindness, Molly knew that she was one of the few who would die without knowing what her soulmate was. Each person lacked a color. Sherlock could not see blue, any hue. Mike couldn't see any hue of yellow. Molly couldn't see any hue of red. 

A person didn't just shake another person's hand and suddenly see color for the rest of their life. A person had to have sex or exchange some sort of body fluids with a person for the color to be permanent. Touching would only bring color for as long as there remained physical contact.

She swallowed and turned from the coffee machine and promptly spilled it over herself as another person smashed into her.

“Ow! Ow! Oh…owww…” She pulled the now extremely hot clothing away from her skin.

“I'm so sorry! Here, take this! I'm really sorry! I should have seen where I was going! Are you going to be alright?”

She smiled at the man and nodded to her. “At least it was an old sweater. I'm alright.”

“Let me at least get you a cup of coffee.” He smiled at her and then grabbed a cup and started the process. Molly frowned when he did it exactly how she liked. She didn't comment though. Unlike Sherlock, she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

“I'm Molly Hooper.”

“Jim, Jim Moffat. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled at her and reached to shake her hand. 

Molly smiled at him sadly, knowing that since she hadn't seen anything, neither had he.

But Jim swallowed and jerked away real fast. “Shit. This…” He grabbed her hand again, tightly. “This is what brown looks like?” There was shock and a little bit of awe.

Molly felt like crying. Of all the people to be screwed up, it was her. “I can't see anything…” He stared at her, eyes widening with fear. 

It hardly ever happened, when one person was soulmated to another who wasn't mated back to them. His grip tightened even more. “I don't want to lose brown, Molly.” She gasped slightly at the pain. He loosened his grip immediately, flushing darkly in what Molly assumed to be red. “I'm sorry. I'm really…I just…”

“Got overwhelmed.” Molly smiled, not able to brush away her tears since he was holding her hands. “It's fine.”  It wasn't fine.  But Molly decided to give Jim a chance. He and she went on three dates before having sex, but Molly knew that he wasn't her soulmate. Fighting against the inevitable, Jim showered her with gifts and expensive nick nacks using old family money, or so he said.

It went on for months. They had sex, and it only seemed to make them spin closer and closer together in the chaos that Molly was now going through. She thought with brown now permanent, he'd let her go. He didn't.  When Jim's real nature came out, told to her via Sherlock at the morgue, Molly told Sherlock later, over the phone, sobbing as she spoke, that she was Jim's soulmate, but he wasn't hers.  Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, immediately came and picked her up, surrounding her with top security.

Molly swallowed and looked at him with her most probably red rimmed eyes. They arrived at the Diogenes and went into one of the private rooms. “You will be safe here until your security is heightened.” Molly swallowed and nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” She grabbed his hand, beaming at him widely. He stiffened and stared at her. She could only see his tie. “Your…your tie is red…your tie is red!” She stared at him with joy glowing off of her. 

He slipped his free hand into her hair and pulled out the ribbon. “So this is green…”

Molly felt the air change. It wasn't deductions, or common sense, it was pure instinct. She pushed Mycroft two feet back, and she moved two feet forward because of it. His mouth opened to ask what was wrong but-  Molly inhaled and stared at Mycroft, feeling the burning line of agony from her right lung to her left scapula. The bullet was lodged into her bone. Both lungs were pierced.  Breathing was getting hard. She pulled Mycroft close and kissed him, forcing him to taste her mouth. 

Even as her sight began to dim, she could still see red.  Her blood on him. She smiled at him, cradled in his arms as the security team rushed through.  The only thing she could hear was him saying her name. But even that was growing faint.  She could only see the red on his face smear as tears began to track paths down his cheeks.  She smiled sadly. At least he'd see green now. 

Molly exhaled once and then stopped seeing red.


	14. Dance (one-sided-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim cares a little too much for his little sister. He knows what it means.

Jim frowned and stared at his little sister and his twin brother dancing. Richard was useless when it came to academia, but if it involved his body in some way, then he excelled. 

Jim refused to be anything less than perfect in anything he did.

Giggling madly, Molly spun around and grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him into a waltz. The twelve year old girl smiled at her big brother. 

“Love you, Jimmy.”

He stared at her and then held her closer than before. “I love you too, Molly.” Richard looked at his brother sharply. Jim knew that his brother was even better than he was at reading body posture.

He refused to look at his younger twin, taking a second to shake his head. Richard relaxed, but he still looked sad.

Jim closed his eyes and wished that Molly wasn't so innocent. Wasn't pure and sweet. 

He wished with all his might that she wasn't his sister.

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her scent and kept dancing.


	15. Captive (Alien AU: pre-Jim/Molly; pre-Sherlock/Irene; pre-Mycroft/Anthea; pre-Lestrade/Meena; pre-John/Mary; pre-Anderson/Donovan; pre-Sebastian/Kitty Riley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women claim their men.

Jim cursed and struggled against the chains. He looked at his companions. They were doing the same thing. 

Suddenly, the door to their cell opened with a slam. Their captors came back in. The blonde was obviously the one in charge. 

She waved her hands sharply speaking to the young women around her and gestured to Jim and his group. 

“I wondered if they are human…” Anderson swallowed. “They look too beautiful to be human.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “We aren't on Earth. I find it difficult to believe that they  _ would _ be humans, you idiot.” He stiffened and pulled away, or tried to, when a tall, leggy female with cat like eyes and long brown hair walked up to him. She smoothed a finger over Sherlock's cheekbones and then crooned something that made the brunette near Jim grin and laugh.

Jim jerked in surprise when the same female who laughed, brazenly cupped his crotch, but a small, more petite female shouted at her and pulled a knife out of nowhere. The brunette snorted and then said something with a leer that made the petite female go beet red. 

Walking off, the brunette went straight to Mycroft, Sherlock's brother and captain of the _USS_ _Hudson._ She smiled at him and then pulled the frozen man into a searing kiss. Jim wasn't watching for long, because the petite female was pulling down his trousers and sucking him off.

“Holy Mother Mary!” He gaped at her, but none of the women seemed to care. Nor did the other men seem to notice.

Too busy with their own…struggles.

Sherlock was fighting off the advances of the leggy brunette who liked his cheekbones. 

Mycroft was cursing and trying to stop the brunette from stripping him.

John was trying to pull out of reach of the chieftainess’ grinning lips.

Greg was trying to talk a brown skinned, brown haired female out of making out with him. Apparently he thought he was too old and was pointing to his hair. She just started running her hands through it.

Anderson and Seb though… Jim snorted. They weren't fighting at all. Anderson was enjoying a very good looking dark skinned woman with tight black curls, while Seb was making out with a small woman with light brown hair.

It was getting difficult to think though. The female currently sucking him off hummed and quickly made him cum. She drank him up and then gave a squeal in delight and unchained Jim. 

He slumped to the ground even as he noticed that she was inhumanly strong to lift him up and carry him out. 

The girl looked at him and then beamed and kissed him. “Molly.”

He stared at her and then blinked. He guessed it was her name. It didn't sound like any of the regular language words. “J-Jim Moriarty, Communications Officer aboard the  _ USS Hudson. _ What are you doing with us?”

She tilted her head and then smiled and pointed to other men watching him with sad amusement. A man who looked kinda similar to himself man spoke up. 

“They take male captives and make them their husbands. No males are ever born here.” He reached over and shook Jim's hand. “The name is Richard Brooke. I'm Molly's brother in law.”

“How do they get married?” Jim had a sinking feeling in his gut as he heard several more cries of joy from the women still in the cell.  _ There go Seb and Anderson. _

Brooke sighed. “By drinking your semen.”

“Shit.”


	16. Watch (past-Jim/Molly; Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn the heart out of you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but it's here!  
Sorry!  
Ink...

John, Sherlock, and Mycroft entered the next room only to see it empty. Sherlock opened his mouth, but Eurus spoke up. “ _ This isn't part of anything. Jim wanted me to share this with you.”  _ She smirked.  _ “Just watch and enjoy, Sherlock, and remember, caring is not an advantage.” _

They watched as Jim made love with Molly, now Mrs. Molly Holmes. Sherlock looked…broken as Molly exhaled Jim's name and not his.

In the footage, Jim came too, shouting her name and then pulled out and tiredly took care of the condom. He pulled her sleepy form against him as he tossed the condom into the trash. She was almost asleep when Jim kissed her temple. “ _ I love you, Molly Mine. I love you more than Sherlock ever would.”  _

She hummed and said softly. “ _ I love you too, Jimmy.” _

_ “Really Molly? You'd choose me over Sherlock?” _

She let out a breathy chuckle and said,  _ “Sherlock who?” _ Jim laughed and pulled her into a kiss. 

The footage cut to Molly crying over Jim’s cold corpse, alone in her morgue. She kissed him lightly on his forehead and covered his face with the sheet.

John and Mycroft had to look away. They hadn't known. Molly hadn't told them that she had had sex with Moriarty. She hadn’t told anyone that she had actually loved the man…

The video cut out.

Eurus chuckled. “ _ Wasn't that just too sweet for words? Jim wanted to let you know that he did, in fact, burn out your heart. You just only now found out…but Molly loves you. Didn’t she just say so over the phone?”  _ Eurus chuckled knowingly and cuttingly.

Sherlock fell to his knees and barely heard his sister talk to him about shooting his friend or his brother. 

He couldn't choose either of them.


	17. Alarm (Married-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly watched both boys rush off with bags in hand, completely forgetting about her. She sighed.

“Jim?” Molly waddled into her husband's office. “I don't want to alarm you but-”

“Yes Molly?” He continued typing.

“My water just broke.”

His computer overturned with a crash. “WATER BROKE!! SEB! Hurry! Get the bags! No get the car! No get the elevator! Wait, get Molly and take her to the bloody car! I'll get the bags and the lift! Molly, don't panic! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! Seb! Hurry!”

Molly watched both boys rush off with bags in hand, completely forgetting about her. Sighing, Molly waddled to the lift room and called her own elevator. She got downstairs just when Jim was about to rush up the stairs to grab her. He was sweating and pale and half dressed and crazed.

“Seb, step on it, any cops who try and stop us, shoot them!”

“Sebby, don't you dare!” Molly smiled at Jim softly. “No shooting people on our daughter's birthday.” He melted into her embrace and nodded.

“Okay, fine.”

Seb snorted in the background. “Whipped.”

“Just drive, Sebastian.” Molly gave him a cool look. He gulped and drove faster.


	18. Dying (Teen AU: pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds a perfect distraction, who quickly becomes so much more.

“Arghhh! I'm dying, Sebby! Dying! I am simply  _ dying _ of boredom!” Jim slouched on the chair in the library. He moaned and groaned a few more hours before the left eyebrow on Sebastian’s face started to twitch. 

“Jim, either you shut up or you'll really be dying.” 

“Good, then that would put me out of my misery of seeing your ugly mug every day.” He slumped further under the table, doing horrible things to his spine, but not caring.

There was a giggle to their left. 

The two college students turned and looked at the girl who had obviously overheard their exchange. She flushed and ducked behind a bookshelf. Jim stared at the spot she just vacated, then a sappy smile grew on his face. He quickly got up and followed after the girl.

Seb grunted in near silent despair.  _ Not another one. Jim falls for a new girl every week! _ He leaned back and waited for Jim to become bored of her in two hours.

Two decades and two children later, Seb stopped waiting. 


	19. Fan (Celebrity AU: pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim knows what he likes.

Going into his trailer after the last take of the last scene of the last day, Jim hissed out a breath as he looked at his agent, Kitty Riley. “That's the last thriller drama film I'm doing in my entire life.” He threw his tie down in disgust and picked up another gossip tabloid stating he was dating Riley. Waving it at the woman, he sneered. “Also, you're fired.”

His bodyguard and best friend threw Riley out to the rabid fangirls who hated her for taking their ‘Dear Jim’. Seb grunted as he closed the door. “Was wondering when you'd drop her.”

“I was an idiot to pick her up to begin with.” Jim changed into a dressing down and then went to the makeup trailer to get his makeup removed. He waved to a few fellow actors including his longtime rival and pretty good friend, Sherlock Holmes.

He found a new agent named Irene Adler a few weeks later, who introduced him to her little sister, Molly Hooper (Irene changed her name). The girl was a huge fan of Jim's. 

Well, Jim liked what he saw and quickly charmed her into his bed and into a white dress and into a church in six months flat.

Jim could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.


	20. Seek (Angels|Demons AU: one-sided: Jim/Molly)

Molly jerked in surprise when she saw Jim walk through the wall and cross his arms, smirking at her.

“Thought you so very clever, didn't you Mols? Tricking me into shooting myself instead of Sherlock. Took me an hour to reform from that mortal bullet.”

“You were the one who kept hinting him about angels and demons, Jim.” She withdrew a silver sword. “I will do anything to protect my charge.” Her brown eyes flashed golden. “You will stay away from Sherlock Holmes.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, no, no, no…you're missing the point, Mols. You always were a step or two behind me. This entire thing had nothing to do with Holmes, Molly.” His black gossamer wings raised up and spread out. His teeth sharpened as his grin grew. “The second I heard that the mortal, Sherlock Holmes, was being guarded by you…I left hell and came to the world of mortals.” He smiled at her darkly and stepped closer. She raised her sword up. He paused and chuckled. “The Game has never been about owing anyone anything.” 

Moving faster than Molly could track, Jim whipped out his own sword, knocked hers to the side and then pressed up against her, pushing her into the cabinet. His black eyes glittered as his skin grew paler. 

“It's always been a Game of Hide and Seek, Molleises.” He grazed his incisors along her neck, feeling the thrum of her rapid heartbeat. “And I've caught you.” He eyed her snowy white feathered wings and grinned. “And I'll drag you down with me into depravity, staining your wings black with soot from the fires of hell.”

He pulled her into a kiss, not seeing Molly's hand grip a scalpel.


	21. Past (past-Jim/Molly; Molly/Greg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly lets go of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience despite the sporadic updates. : )  
Ink...

Molly smiled at Greg and sat down, accepted the tea he made her. “You just sit there and relax. It's my holiday and I want to spend it on pampering you when you come home from days filled with idiots, Sherlocks, and idiot Sherlocks.”

Laughing, Molly gave her husband a kiss and then settled back with her decaf tea as he moved around the kitchen. 

“Hey, Molly? What’s this?” Greg came back into the living room with a corkscrew that still had a cork on it. Molly's breath quickened at the sight. She took it gently and smiled. 

“Just a memento from the past, Greg. A New Year's Eve party a long time ago.” She laughed and looked at it. “I still remember the bottle of wine and the situation. I wore blue satin.” She chuckled and then pulled the cork off and handed the corkscrew to him. He took it with a chuckle. 

“Funny thing to collect.”

“Hmm…yes.” Molly watched her husband walk off and then she looked back at the cork in her hands.

She wore blue satin, and he wore silver grey. Westwood. 

Huffing a soft laugh, Molly closed her eyes and then thought about it. Jim had proposed to her that night, she had said yes, and they had been about to get married. More of a whirlwind romance than an office one.

Molly exhaled and wondered how Jim would have kept everything from her if Sherlock hadn't told her before Jim got her collected from the hospital. He tried to bring her in, but she had sent Seb back with ‘I know the truth now.’

Jim only contacted her once afterward, to give her the cork and to let her know that she could keep the ring and everything else he'd given her. 

Opening her eyes, Molly wiped her tear away and then got up and waddled over to Greg to help him with dinner.

Greg kissed her and then gave their baby a kiss too on Molly's womb.

Molly smiled tremulously at her husband.  _ The past is the past, and this is my future. _

She pulled Greg into a fierce kiss.


	22. Short (pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a slip of the tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will make sense to all those who have watched FMA or FMAB. ; D  
Thanks for reading!  
Ink...

Jim huffed slightly as he looked at the photographs of petite pathologist. “Why her, Seb?” He had to admit that she was rather pretty, in an English Rose sort of way. 

His bodyguard stepped away from the computer and went into the flat’s kitchen to grab more coffee. “Cause among those that Holmes knows, she's the only one at Bart’s who's shorter than you.” He ducked the wireless mouse that Jim chucked at his head. 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A TOOTHPICK, YOU BASTARD?!”

Sebastian snickered as he continued to hide behind the kitchen counter. 


	23. Reflection (post/pre- Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a question for his former girlfriend and future lover.

It had been three years since Sherlock had come back, Eurus Holmes had been sorted, and everything was back to normal. 

Molly snorted.  _ Or as normal as anything is when Sherlock is around. _ She went to the glass case fridge and moved to pull out a container of pipettes. 

Gasping, Molly turned around to look for the man who had been in the reflection on the glass. The lab door was still. She hadn't heard anyone…

_ He looked like…impossible. _

Molly took a steadying breath and went back to work. 

But it continued to happen. Everyday for the past month, she looked into a glass window at a pretty dress and saw the same dark haired man in a sharp suit. 

She hadn't told Sherlock. She just thought it was her nerves but…

Shaking her head, Molly exhaled and moved into her bathroom to splash water on her face. 

When she looked into her mirror however, she couldn't hold back the scream. Turning fast, she paled.

“Impossible! You're-!”

“Dead?” He smirked and stepped into her bathroom. “Never was. How have you been?”

She tried to breathe. “How did you…you blew your head open!”

He smiled slowly. “One of me did.”

“What?!” 

He smiled even wider. “Here.” She shakily took the paper, still stunned at the dead man standing in her bathroom. 

“What is…a birth certificate? But…” She looked at the second one and then blinks. The times were only minutes apart. Jerkily, she stared at Jim. “Twins?”

He laughed softly. “When I read Sherlock’s words on his blog that it's  _ never _ twins, I had to get in on the action.” He crossed his arms and chuckled sadly. “When Andrew got the call from his doctor that he was dying, well, he wanted to help me screw Sherlock over too. So we did. He wasn't going to be involved originally.”

“Stage name Richard Brook?” 

Jim threw his head back and laughed. “Nope, but close.”

She leaned against the sink. “Who's the psychopath?”

He laughed and looked at her as he tilted his head to the left. “Both of us.” 

“And your empire?” Her mouth was dry.

“Gone. I wanted to start new and Sherlock so nicely took care of it without me having to do any paperwork.” 

“But-”

Cutting her off with a chuckle, he stepped closer. “Molly, I've been kind and answered your questions. It's time you answered just  _ one _ of mine.”

“What is it?”

He smiled. “Have dinner with me?”

“What?!”


	24. Coffee (GenderSwap AU: pre-Jane/Mark)

It had been a craptastic day for Jane. She huffed and moved down the hallway towards the cafeteria.  Sherlock commented on her lack of heels today and when she said that hadn't worked for her,  _ he _ said she was too short without them!  She grunted and entered the cafeteria. Unfortunately, all the tables were filled. Sighing, she moved to the nearest one.

“Um, mind if I sit here? I'm Dr. Jane Moriarty. Hi!”

The young man smiled at her. “Mark Hooper. Hi. You can totally sit if you want to. In fact, I insist.” He smiled at the blushing woman.

Jane grinned and sat down quickly. “You're new here, aren't you?” 

“Yes. Just got a job here. I work up in IT.” He smiled at her like she was all he could look at. Jane felt her heart beat faster. 

They talked easily throughout the lunch hour and then Mark caught her wrist as she was about to leave. “Wait, um, would you care for some coffee sometime? I know a great place.” He gave her a nervous smile. 

Jane beamed. “Love to!”


	25. Sun (High School AU: pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus knows what Jim likes.

Jim looked up when Eurus sat down beside him. “Can you elope with me so I don't have to struggle with my brothers?”

He snorted and set his coffee down. “What's up?”

She slouched and glowered at the table between them. “Mycroft deduced that I was about to go on a date. I don't know how he was able to see when I went through such pains to not make it noticeable.”

He looked around the school cafeteria and then grinned. “And let me guess. He and Sherlock scared him off via blackmail or setting him up with someone they knew he'd like better.”

“Sherlock blackmailed him and for good measure, Mycroft told  _ Mother _ .”

Jim winced in sympathy. “And?”

“And now Molly and I are going to the beach this weekend to drown our sorrows of being single. Wanna come with? I'm sure I can hook you up with a nice gay fella.”

Jim thunked his head onto the table. “I’m bisexual, Eurus, and after Carl, I don’t want anything to do with gay men for a while.” She exhaled and nodded.

“Right. That was a bit of a fiasco. Is it true that he seriously tried to get you to help his father plan an assassination?”

Jim closed his eyes. “Yeah. Turns out, he was using all my theories of how to pull off murders and heists in real life.” Jim scowled in anger. “No one uses me.”

Nodding, Eurus smiled. “Well, at least he's six feet deep. Along with Victor.” The young man who date raped her brother never lived to rape another. Eurus’ smile was malicious.

Shaking his head, the budding crime and mystery author looked around. “Still can't believe we got away with that.” 

She chuckled and then leaned closer to him. “Wanna come with anyways?”

“Sure. Got nothing better to do.” Jim liked Molly. They hadn't talked much, she ran around in Sherlock's circle more than Eurus’, but she was Eurus’ only really close female friend, so that made Molly very special. 

Actually, Molly was close to all three Holmes siblings, though Mycroft would never say anything. He truly did care about the small mousy woman.

The weekend arrived quickly for Jim, and he drove out to the beach to join the women, only to stop and stare. 

He hadn't seen Molly in a bikini before. He swallowed and stared some more. Meanwhile, Eurus was smirking behind her book, knowing what Jim would do next. 

She watched as her friend rushed over and threw a towel over Molly and raised his voice over hers. “Your skin is too beautiful and too pale to be touched by the sun! I will not let you get a tan!”

Chuckling softly, Eurus knew that she had played this right. When she found out that Jim had a fetish for ivory pale skin, she had gotten an idea. Upon seeing Molly in all her untouched glory, Jim wouldn't be able to resist.

Lonely Jim plus Lonely Molly equals two happy friends. Happy people was a good thing, or so Molly had told her. She watched as Molly and Jim huddled under an umbrella together and grinned. 

Plus it would irritate Sherlock and Mycroft to no end that sweet Molly Hooper was dating bad boy Jim Moriarty.


	26. Breathtaking (Jim/Android!Molly; one-sided: Android!Molly/Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly becomes self-aware.

It really was breathtakingly beautiful. Jim had to admit. He had worked months on this design. Stepping back, Jim smiled in relief. She was finished.

“M.O.L.L.Y. open your eyes, please.”

The robot android with artificial intelligence opened its eyes and looked at him. She smiled. “Master, what may I do to serve you?”

He stared at her in awe. “Describe your emotional status.”

“I suppose I am feeling happy, Master.”

He grabbed his tablet and quickly started making notes. “What caused you to feel this?”

“I saw the world for the first time, Master.”

He snorted. “You've only seen me yet.”

She stared at him with a small smile and two wide brown eyes. “Yes, Master.” Jim felt confused and then blinked in realization. 

He was her world. Jim chuckled and shook his head. “What is your programming?”

She frowned and then recited carefully, “Primary Programming: protect James Moriarty, known as Master, at all costs. Serve Master as best as can be done, make sure he is happy and healthy and whole.”

Jim chuckled and nodded. “Great. Power down now, M.O.L.L.Y. Only turn on if I am in danger or if I call to you.”

“Yes, Master.” She closed her eyes and seemingly relaxed.

Jim quickly put her in the closet and rushed downstairs to help make dinner with his brother. Their father would be coming home soon and…they couldn't be seen by him. Jim scowled angrily but brushed the anger aside. All his therapists told him that anger clouds his brain, makes him do things he shouldn't. Jim agreed. So did Richard. 

Exhaling, he straightened his shirt and hoped tonight be would painless.

He did not get his wish. 

Jim gave another pain filled scream as he felt his father's cigar, the cherry tip, extinguish against his back.

Something shattered upstairs, sounded like wood splintering. Jim blinked and then stared in shock as M.O.L.L.Y. jumped down the stairs, springing over the banister and snapping his father's neck.

Richard dragged Jim back. Jim noticed M.O.L.L.Y. turn and regard Richard, gauging his threat status. “Stand down! He's safe! Stand down, M.O.L.L.Y.”

Her posture relaxed. Richard was screaming, Jim's back was screaming, but all Jim could do was stare at his creation. His breathtaking creation. She was beautiful and emotionless. 

“Richard!” His brother grew quiet and stared at him. Jim inhaled. “He was drunk. Tripped over the frayed rug at the top and fell down the stairs. Call the police. Do not tell them about M.O.L.L.Y. Her.” He gestured to his android. “I finished making my AI this morning. Didn't have a chance to tell you.” 

Richard stared at M.O.L.L.Y. in awe. “Woah…”

While his brother did a very convincing terrified phone call to the police, Jim had his M.O.L.L.Y. carry their father up the stairs and then push him down them, letting him fall in a natural way. Then he had her go up to the roof and stay out of sight. 

The police came, investigated, and then took the body. The boys vanished two hours after the funeral. 

Jim, with M.O.L.L.Y.’s help, started an empire. Richard became an actor. 

Over the years, M.O.L.L.Y. became Molly. It became a she. She became human. However, Molly still wanted one thing.

“Master?”

“Yes?”

“Do humans have things that make them tick like a clock? What makes a human work?”

He blinked at her and then smiled. “How about you learn human anatomy? I can hook you up with a good uni.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Four years later she became a licensed pathologist. 

Two years after that, she felt warmth in her circuits that had nothing to do with Master. It had everything to do with Sherlock Holmes.

Eight years later, Molly shot her master on the roof of Bart's Hospital, sobbing her eyes out with synthetic tears as she did so. 

She had to kill her master in order to keep him alive, and she had to kill Sherlock in order to keep  _ him _ alive.

“Molly?! You shot him?! Why didn't you stick with the plan?!” 

She ignored Sherlock and stared at her unconscious but very convincingly dead Master. Specially made impact bullets. Pierced the flesh, dissolved once inside the body, and caused an immediate release of a chosen toxin. He would be unconscious for ten hours. 

Sherlock jumped from the roof. Molly collected the body and cremated a John Doe instead. Then she clocked out, and carried her sleeping master to his flat in London. She stared at him. He would possibly destroy her for this. She knew, but she couldn't let Sherlock Holmes die.

He was too breathtaking to die.


	27. Movie (AU: pre-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Jim meet in a darkened movie theater.

Jim hated going to the movies with his foster family. Hated it as all get out.  His current foster parents almost always picked romantic comedies, and his foster brothers, whenever an actually good film was playing, always complained or spoiled the ending.  Even if Jim knew the ending, he didn't like it when people just spouted it off just to tout their own intelligence!  This movie was actually quite spectacular, and Jim was loving it. 

“They're twin brothers.” Sherlock said, quite loudly, into the dark theatre. 

Suddenly a crumpled up popcorn bag smacked Jim in the face. “Will you shut your  _ gob _ ?!” The entire audience exploded into laughter, and Sherlock scowled and slunked deeper into his seat. Jim smirked and enjoyed the rest of the film.

When the movie was over, Jim approached the girl who threw the bag. “I believe this is yours, and that tall one over there was your target. He's Sherlock Boast-A-Lot Holmes. I'm Jim Moriarty.” He gave her a winning smile as she flushed in embarrassment. 

“Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you alright?!” 

He just laughed and nodded. “It's perfectly fine. It got me to meet you after all.”

She blushed even more and smiled at him. “I'm Molly Hooper.” She gave him an excited smile. “Do you come here often?”

“Every effing Friday night.” He exhaled. Molly looked down and then clasped her hands.

“Well, I just got a job here, twenty-five percent off on all tickets and twenty percent off on all refreshments!” She looked hopeful and painfully shy too.

Jim looked at her and then smiled at her widely.

“James! Come along! We're leaving for the car now, Dear!”

He ignored Mrs. Holmes. “I have a feeling I'll love the movies now.” Molly gave him another rosy blush and then a gasp as he impetuously kissed her cheek and then raced off after his family, waving at her before going out the door.

Molly Hooper stared on, palm pressed against her cheek in happy shock.


	28. Hands (Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly keeps her husband entertained at a boring dinner.

Jim nearly jumped through his skin when he felt his wife's small hand slip onto his thigh and then onto his fly. He coughed loudly to hide the zipper sound. 

From the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was grinning as she toyed with her wine glass.

They were at a meeting filled with corrupt diplomats, high class criminals, and dangerous politicians. No one knew who they were, only that they were important. 

Jim swallowed as he felt her hand slip into his trousers and then into his pants. He nearly inhaled his wine when she wrapped her small fingers around his cock.

The dinner meeting was no longer boring. Jim didn't need to be a genius to know that Molly was challenging him to not release in his pants under the table.

He shifted slightly, unable to help it. His wife’s hands were far, far too clever for his own good. 

Molly's smile grew smug when he started sweating.

Swallowing, Jim looked at his watch. Two hours left.

This would be a very interesting,  _ un _ boring dinner meeting indeed.


	29. Angel (Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's world is rocked.

Molly sighed and looked at the clock. Her shift was almost over. The text alert sounded from her phone. She looked at it.

_ Going to be late for dinner. Sorry Darling, but it can’t be helped. xx ~JM _

Molly sighed and shook her head. It was fine.

_ It’s fine. Nothing special about it, just pasta and meatballs. I’ll keep your dinner warm. xoxo~ MH _

She put her phone away not expecting the response that came.

_ You’re a dream a come true. Pasta is my favorite, and your homemade meatballs are heaven sent. I’ll kill my client if they keep me longer than seven o’clock. xx ~JM _

Molly snorted, knowing that Jim would indeed kill the man, or woman, if they dared keep him longer than he desired to stay. She huffed and went back to her paperwork.

Sherlock had come back. Jim had come back. But they hadn’t begun a new game yet. Molly had asked Jim to refrain until their honeymoon was over. She didn’t want to deal with the stress just yet. Jim had acquiesced, grudgingly.

Molly looked at the rings that were hanging around her neck. She kept them on a golden necklace, because she didn’t want to bring them to Sherlock’s attention. She just said that it was her mother’s wedding ring and engagement ring. He had scoffed when she said that it might bring her luck in finding the right man. However, he hadn’t brought it up again, much to Molly’s relief.

Yes. She and Jim were married. He had told her everything. He also told her that it was only with her around that his brain finally fell silent. When talking with her, laughing with her, kissing her, when having sex, when cuddling with her, when resting post-orgasm, he felt  _ peace _ . His brain wasn’t constantly buzzing with thoughts. He could sleep when he felt her near. He could actually  _ rest. _ He wasn’t a prisoner of his own mind when she was around. She had the key that unlocked him from his genius prison. He was  _ free _ when she was near him. He couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t. And so, he told her everything, everything was betted on the chance that she would give him a chance to date her.

And she had.

After Sherlock went undercover, after Jim faked his death, they got married. Molly, under the pretense of grieving for Sherlock, had gone to the mainland on vacation. The ironic thing was that it had been Mycroft’s idea that she should go away. She wouldn’t be under the pressure of keeping the farce if she left London and her friends. Jim met her in Paris, away from Mycroft’s attention. They had gotten married in Athens, Greece. They had their honeymoon cruising through the Mediterranean. Jim had a private yacht. He didn’t need to do anything during those months. No crime, no clients, no Sherlock, no stress. They could almost pretend that he wasn’t a criminal on the side of the Devil, and she wasn’t on the side of the angels. It had been Heavenly. Molly smiled slightly in memory.

However, all of it had to come to an end. They returned to London at different times. Molly left first, and then Jim came back two weeks later, much more secretly. They had kept their marriage a secret, for obvious reasons. It had been Molly though, who begged Jim to show himself when Sherlock had been sent off to his death. Jim had agreed to save the detective when Molly informed him that Sherlock would most probably die within six months of his mission according to Mycroft. Jim couldn’t have his favorite playmate die on him.

Molly cleaned up her work station and started towards her office. She and Jim had been married for three years now. She stilled lived in her flat, but when they could, she snuck over to Jim’s place, or he snuck over to hers. Living in the shadows drove them both crazy, but there was nothing that could be done. Jim didn’t want to force her to leave her job, or her friends. And she couldn’t force him to stop his criminal actions. However, she was able to curve his attentions to other things, stopping him from starting a human trafficking ring. She drew the line at that. It had been their biggest fight to date. He finally caved when she refused him for two months. He had set all the slaves free, making sure that they were safe in places where people could help them. That had finally won Molly back, and she gave in to him. Jim knew he couldn’t force her. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt her. He wasn’t the type of man who felt guilt or shame, but whenever he saw tears in her eyes, he panicked.

He hated feeling helpless. He  _ hated _ it. And so, he did his hardest to avoid that feeling at all times. The only tears Molly was allowed to shed were tears of joy. He had told her that, making a vow to her. He was a psychopath, but when he was around her, he felt almost  _ humane _ . It was discomfiting. Molly giggled slightly at the memory and filed her papers away. She hummed slightly to herself as she locked up her office. Jim wasn’t always calm and normal acting though…

She thought back on how Jim had actually been enraged when she told him that Sherlock had asked for her help. It hadn’t been her agreement to help his enemy that had gotten him angry. It had been the kiss Sherlock gave her when she agreed to help. Molly had never forgotten the fear that snaked around her heart and lungs. She had been afraid of Jim at that moment, terrified. He saw it. It made him feel sick. Molly still suspected that he never had quite forgiven himself for making her feel frightened of him, for showing that side of himself to his wife. Sex that night had been gentle and full of love, more so than ever before. Molly had originally thought that sex with Jim would be rough, but it wasn’t. He treated her like a china doll, so much so, that she actually got quite frustrated with him sometimes. Molly sighed and shook her head. She had once asked Jim why he chose her. What made her not-so-ordinary?

_ ‘You make me stop thinking, Molly. I’ve had sex with other women and men before. The sex was enjoyable, but it didn’t make me stop thinking. I kiss them, and I’m still scheming, thinking about my next meeting with a client. But when I’m with you, everything stops. I’ve never felt love before. It’s completely new to me. And I’ve never had that experience before, finding something that I didn’t know. Sex with you…Molly, being in love with you is something that is new, exciting, and will never grow dull. It’s not boring. It’s not ordinary. Love is…there’s always something new to learn about it…and that’s…that’s exciting!’ _

Molly blushed slightly as she thought about that conversation. The entire criminal underworld knew that Moriarty had found himself a Queen, and that the King of Crime practically  _ worshipped _ her, but no one knew who she was. Jim only took to her parties that were masquerades, where she could get away with wearing a mask. Funny enough, almost all the parties that the crime bosses threw now were masquerades. Jim found it amusing, so did Molly. Smiling to herself, Molly walked down the hall and moved into the hospital part of Bart’s. She had an appointment with Dr. Hansel Dyovich. She hadn’t told Jim, because her husband would have flipped.

Molly winced as she imagined how that conversation would go.  _ ‘You’re going to see a DOCTOR?!! Why?! Is something wrong?! Are you ill?! Have you been sleeping enough?! Have you been drinking enough?! What’s your diet?! I keep telling you to take care of yourself! Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling sick?! You don’t trust me, do you? You don’t think I can take care of you? You still doubt me…’ _ Those last two sentences would be spoken with quiet hurt, genuine fear that Molly still doubted his love because of his actions towards others. Molly sighed and shook her head. Jim would then cancel all his meetings and proceed to  _ hover _ . Molly would then proceed to call Seb in and order him to shoot her husband.

Molly snorted and entered the office. “Hi, I’m Dr. Hooper. I’ve made an appointment with Dr. Dyovich.”

The nurse smiled at her. “Hi! My name’s Tera. I’ll check if the doctor’s ready.” She buzzed him and was answered with an affirmative. “He’ll see you right away.” She ushered Molly through. The other patients waiting glared at her. Molly felt like shrugging. She couldn’t help it if doctors at Bart’s gave special treatment to doctors at Bart’s.

Molly smiled at the general doctor. “Hello!”

He smiled back. “Dr. Hooper, welcome. What’s wrong?”

“I’m feeling a little nauseous lately, dizzy as well. I’ve also been gaining weight, but my diet hasn’t been changed. I’ve become even more hungry too.”

Dr. Dyovich examined her and asked her a few more questions. He began to look slightly concerned as the examination continued. Finally, he had a series of tests done, blood tests, and urine tests, as well as others. Molly waited in the waiting room doing some paperwork until the results came back.

Dr. Dyovich called her back. He looked worried and concerned. “Dr. Hooper, are you…married?”

Molly panicked slightly.  _ Was this an STD? Jim said he was clean! Could he have missed something? Did he…did he  _ lie _ to me?!  _ She didn’t want to think that. She trusted Jim. Was she a fool to after all this time?

She took a breath. Doctors took oaths to keep secrets about their patients. “Yes, doctor, I am, but I don’t want anyone to know.”

He didn’t ask why, but he did look curious. Finally, he smiled. “Then I have very good news for you, Dr. Hooper.” He moved closer to her. “Very good news indeed.” He offered her a glass of water and the test results. “You’re pregnant.”

Molly’s world tilted. “What?”


	30. Laugh (post-Molly/Jim; Molly/Seb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Molly doesn't care though. She's done living in fear.

Seb watched through his scope as Jim pranced and danced around the roof. He was a rather good lip reader, and so he knew it was coming soon. 

_ Come on, cone on… _ He tightened his finger on the trigger, not wanting to wait, but knowing that he had to if the plan was gonna work.

He nearly missed it. Just a blink and he would have. Seb was glad that he didn’t. He would relish the look of surprise in Jim’s eyes for the rest of his life.

Pulling out his phone, he called his girlfriend and quickly packed up. 

_ “Hello?” _

“He’s dead. Shot himself, just like you said he would.” Seb smirked. “Lucky thing you told me to replace those blanks with real bullets. How’d you know he was gonna do this.”

Molly smiled quietly as she looked out the window and watched Sherlock Holmes jump. “It’s easy if you know how to play the Holmes boys, Sebby. See you tonight, Darling.” 

“ _ Damn right you’ll see me tonight. Jim isn’t around to stop us anymore. He can’t claim you like a piece of luggage any longer.” _

Molly smiled and then lowered her voice. “I love you.”

“ _ Love you too, Mols.” _

She hung up and then hurried up to the roof before anyone else could. She stared at Jim’s corpse and smiled. 

After a moment, she couldn’t keep it in. 

Then…

…she laughed…

…and laughed…

…and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong Molly is a perfect way to end this thirty chapter prompt list with a bang. ; D Thank you guys for the comments!  
I've enjoyed writing these stories!   
Ink...


End file.
